


And It Was Grand Just To Stand With Your Hand Holding Mine

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Confessions, DamereyDaily2020, F/M, Handholding, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: But that love was different from the others. It was there, but not in the way it deserved to be. It was caged up inside themselves, behind layers of fear and trepidation; but oh, if it ever broke free…
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 21
Kudos: 61
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	And It Was Grand Just To Stand With Your Hand Holding Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Damerey Daily Prompt for February 5th: I know that a life without love is no life at all.

_Every risk you take needs to be carefully calculated,_ Luke had told her once. Every slash of her saber, every beat of her heart. One wrong move could shatter everything.

Perhaps this is why she is silent.

She is silent in the dreamy haze of those days following Crait, when Poe smiles at her kindly as they pass each other on the Falcon, and she feels something terrifying and new taking shape within her. Something so powerful that she feels a panicked urge to bury it.

She is silent after those long missions with him, lounging in the cockpit chairs, joking back and forth between long, heated glances that go nowhere—her heart a sputtering engine that can’t quite take off.

She screams, but really is silent as she rages at him for light speed skipping the Falcon. For being difficult. It’s not really Poe she’s yelling at. She knows. He doesn’t.

She screams, and is still silent when she falls through the sand, into the depths of an underground cave, only to find herself in Poe’s arms, and for half a second she thinks she really must be dead.

A couple of days later, she really _is_ dead, at least for a while. And that’s a different kind of silence.

Before it all went dark she didn’t think about Palpatine, or Kylo Ren, or the voices of the long-dead Jedi that had just ricocheted through her head. 

She only thought about love.

She thought about meeting Finn, about becoming each other’s first real friend. She thought about long evenings with Rose, talking like sisters as they worked on ship repairs. She thought about Leia and Luke, guiding her towards the light, towards her own strength.

She thought about Poe.

But that love was different from the others. It was _there_ , but not in the way it deserved to be. It was caged up inside themselves, behind layers of fear and trepidation; but _oh,_ if it ever broke free…

When the darkness fades and Rey find herself alive again, the war won, she heads back to base with a new kind of determination coursing through her veins. A new promise to herself.

A life without love is no life at all—and a love hidden in darkness deserves to be brought to the light. A risk, perhaps, but it’s one she’s thought through. She’s done the math. He’s worth it. He’s worth everything.

When Rey gets back to base and sees Poe and Finn standing across from her, they run into an almost frantic embrace; clutching onto each other for dear life, silently hoping with all their hearts that nothing will ever pull them apart again. She’s all wrapped up in them and suddenly finds herself thinking, _no more silence. I’m telling him. I love you, Poe Dameron. I love you. I love you I love you I—_

Behind Finn, Rey feels Poe clasp her hand like a lifeline, his thumb softly sweeping across her knuckle. And she hears it, even in the silence.

_I know._


End file.
